Easy Alchemy 1-60
Category:Guides This guide is meant to give a very easy way to level alchemy 1-60, with very little gil involved but a great deal of farming. If you are the kind of person who does not want to put a lot of money into a craft but can spare the time to farm up the needed items (and make gil while doing so!) then this is the perfect guide for you. 1-10 Guild Test Item: Animal Glue Notes for 1-5 :A good place to start off your alchemy is in Konschtat Highlands. Here you can farm for alchemy items as well as make some gil. It is very important to remember to save all of your Beeswax you make because you will need it later! :Lizards: ::Lizard Skins (rare drop, sell stacks) ::Lizard Tails (save for later in alchemy) :Saplings: ::Treant Bulbs (save for later in alchemy) ::Vegetable Seeds (sell stacks) ::Grain Seeds (sell stacks) :Sheep: ::Sheepskins (Either make Sheep Wool or Sheep Leather, depending on which you prefer) :Rams: ::Ram Skins (If you have high enough leather to make them into Ram Leather) ::Ram Horns (Sell each) :Bees: ::Beehive Chip (What you are hunting! Bring fire crystals and synth as you get them) ::Honey (Save for later in alchemy)) :Stray Mary: ::Hunt Stray Mary while farming. Drops a very valuable horn. Notes for 5.1-9 :Millioncorn can be purchased cheaply through NPCs. : * If you are San d'Orian and San d'Oria ranks 1st in conquest. Notes for 9.1-10 :Deodorizer can be made through completely NPC purchased items. ::Chamomile can be bought from Areebah Upper Jeuno (H-6) at all times. ::Both Olive Oil and Sage can be purchased from Aveline Southern San d'Oria (F-7) at all times. 11-20 Guild Test Item: Poison Potion Notes for 10.1-12 :If you have the fishing, I would recommend fishing up the Yellow Globe you will need. Otherwise, purchase stacks on the auction house. For only two levels, it will be not be too bad price-wise. Make sure to save all of your poison dust! Notes for 12.1-16 :Colbalt Jellyfish can be purchased from Maymunah Bastok Mines (K-7) OR from Mep Nhapopoluko Bibiki Bay (H-7) but only in limited quantities per Vana'diel Day. Make sure to save all of your mercury! Notes for 16.1-18 :This should be pretty self explanatory, but combine that mercury and poison dust you got before UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF IT. Once you have run out of it, STOP making poison potions (unless you need to finish off a stack) and continue to Echo Drops instead! Notes for 18.1-20 :Remember that Honey you saved up from killing bees before? Put it to good use! Going to Raimbroy's Groceries in Southern San d'Oria and talking to the two NPCs behind the counter will get you Sage and Distilled Water to finish the synth! If you go out and need to farm more honey, remember to keep making beeswax as you will need it for the next level! 21-30 Guild Test Item: Blinding Potion Notes for 20.1-24 :Better start farming slimes! Best place to do this is easily Korroloka Tunnel. Go up and down the main drag and kill all slimes. Even with TH, the drop rate is not bad. Combine all of that beeswax you got earlier and the slime oil. I saved all the stacks of Silent Oil that I made during this time... and I'm still working through them! You'll be set for a while and saving yourself money. Notes for 24.1-27 :Crying Mustard can be bought from Benaige in Raimbroy's Groceries Southern San d'Oria (F-7). :Poison Flour can be bought from Pawkrix Lower Jeuno (H-10). He is the goblin in the way back of the store. :Here, you'll have to start farming again. Sleepshrooms drop very easily from the Funguar in Crawlers' Nest in the basement. I recommend staying in the basement and going between the two lizard rooms and up into the Funguar room to farm up the sleepshrooms you'll need and make some gil in the process. :Lizards: Lizard Skins (drop in high quantities, sell stacks) Lizard Tails (save for later!) :Funguar: Sleepshroom (craft these!) Woozyshroom (NPC these!) Danceshroom (Sell stacks on AH!) Notes for 27.1-29 :And we are back to Beeswax again! More farming will most likely be needed. Use this as an opportunity to make gil! :Olive Oil can be purchased from Aveline Southern San d'Oria F-7. Notes for 29.1-30 31-40 Guild Test Item: Firesand 41-50 Guild Test Item: Fire Sword 51-60 Guild Test Item: Hi-Potion ---- Category:Alchemy ---- Category:Alchemy